


Eowyn attends the Council Meeting

by uniabocetaP



Series: Young members of the House of Eorl [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby sitting, Council Meeting, Gen, Save Us All, Tolkien Gen Week - Freeform, eowyn is a toddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniabocetaP/pseuds/uniabocetaP
Summary: Eowyn is reluctant to let her uncle go. The solution? Go with her uncle and attend to bussiness of state.
Relationships: Éowyn & Théoden Ednew
Series: Young members of the House of Eorl [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310621
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Tolkien Gen Week 2020





	Eowyn attends the Council Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired the Tolkien Gen Week in tumblr. Originally, I wanted to write a story for the prompt familiar relationships, but I think this one might fit equally well the group dynamic prompt as well. Or maybe it fits none of the two. Anyway, here it is!

"Goodbye, my darling niece" Théoden took a moment to stroke Eowyn's hair before exiting the nursery. "Uncle must attend council meetings and do adult stuff now".

He had spent a good part of his morning playing with his little niece, while his sister had gone riding with her eldest. It was always refreshing to play with a young child; the excitement while experiencing the world could be contagious. However, he was also the King and duty called. Théoden had hoped to sound vague and boring in his goodbye. Which two-year-old would care much about a boring adult's doings, anyway?

Eowyn was not a normal two year old. She stood up and looked at him, stretching out her hands to be picked. "Up!" she asked, her pleading eyes staring up to him.

"No". He responded a bit too harshly. Théoden immediately realized his mistake. Her little face was shocked, hurt and then had the distinct expression of someone who just accepted a challenge.

Long story short, after a lot of crying, pouting, screaming and searching for nannies or anyone responsible for toddlers, Théoden gave up. As he entered the council chamber carrying a triumphant Eowyn, the King of Rohan reassured himself that all Kings should know when to strategically retreat from a battle.

Thankfully the Rohirrim had endless love for their kids, the house of Eorl and their King in that order so no one of his council members commended on Eowyn taking a seat at the right side of her uncle.

"Lord Erkenbrand" Théoden called upon the young lord of Westfold to started on the day's agenda items. "Any news of the Westfold?"

Erkenbrand was a young, single man, with no siblings who had daughters, and thus he felt a tiny bit distracted by Eowyn. The youngest of the House of Eorl stared up at him with wide, tear stained eyes. Nevertheless, he started reporting, trying to avoid making eye contact with the child. Surely but slowly, he built up some confidence into him and his report.

Eowyn paid attention to the young lord in the beginning, however his report was too boring for a toddler (and other, older members of the council). Soon, she climbed on her chair, ready to make some fuss. Théoden came to the rescue producing a wooden horse, which was eagerly accepted. A big smile appeared on her face and soon the horse rode up and down the table, in circles, jumping over obstacles posed by pens and ink pots. The latter ones were kept being removed by Théoden in no time; he had enough experience with Theodred to know what happens when a kid is in close proximity any object containing liquid: the liquid, without failing, always found its way all over the table, often in a very mysterious way.

They were discussing the herds and their pasture, when Eowyn turned her attention to the King.

"Hungry" she proclaimed as imperiously as if she was the leader of the country and not him. "Hungry!"

Théoden sighed. The King of the Mark loved his sister's children and he enjoyed being their guardian whenever need arose. However, he had forgotten how exhausting it was to have a small child around, trying to minimize its accidents and at the same time running an effective council. There were days that he reminisced of when Theodred was a chubby baby looking for his dad's attention instead of being a young independent man who had no need of him. Today was not one of those days.

Hama passed to the King a juicy apple. There was a warm smile upon his face. Théoden read understanding in his warm but tired eyes; Hama's youngest daughter still didn't have a regular sleeping pattern. The King started cutting the apple into pieces, while the talk was going on around him. He thought he missed a few words, but generally, he was proud of himself being on top of all the proceedings.

Young Eowyn would grab a piece out of her uncle's hands and munch on it with an expression of equal measures concentration and delight. Erkenbrand caught himself staring at the process; it looked peaceful enough. Maybe his old man was right and he should not be too scared of starting his own family.

As Eowyn grabbed giggling the last piece of the offered apple, her eyes fell on Lord Erkenbrand, who was still looking at her. Their eyes locked, the lord startled and jerked in a more upright position, causing the beads woven in his hair to jiggle. Why did he feel ashamed of staring at a kid? Maybe it was the daydreams about his potential cute daughters that embarrassed this bachelor.

If anyone asked him about his reaction, however, he would just say that he wished to pay proper respect to all members of the House of Eorl.

Eowyn must have sensed his respect and decided to allow him to serve the House of Eorl with all due respect. She climbed down from her uncle's lap, the last apple piece still in hand and marched past everyone till she reached Erkenbrand's place at the table. All lords followed her process with their eyes and those of them who had kids (so basically everyone) were not surprised when she raised her hands in the air and started opening and closing her tiny fists.

"Up! Up! Up!"

Erkerbrand was lost and looked around confused. Hama signed to him _lift her up._ Unsure of himself, he lifted her and placed her in his lap. He looked to his King for permission, but he already was engaged in another discussion. The apple peel was still in his hand, being waved around as the King gestured.

"You hungry? Eat!" Little Eowyn had stirred herself around so she could have a good view of his face. Her fist was up, offering the fruit slice.

"uhmm..." Erkenbrand was not hungry, but how do you tell this to a toddler?

"Pretend to take a bite", the lord sitting on his right whispered helpfully. A bit dubious of the solution he acted out biting the apple and then mimicked chewing it. For good measure, he pretended to like it as well.

Eowyn's face lit up with excitement. She took a bite before bringing the rest to him again. Erkenbrand lost track of the discussion, his attention was completely on the youngster. It was fun, maybe getting a family was not so horrible after all.

And it was this moment, which Eowyn decided to reach forward and pull his braid. The tug was stronger than what he would have expected by a toddler. To his shame, tears welled up in his eyes, accompanied by a sharp cry; but as he claimed later, it was not the strength of the pull, but the duration of it that caused so much pain. He was confused and deep inside hurt; he had thought they had established a fun and peaceful routine. Why would she punish him like that?

Everyone was staring at his futile efforts to disentangle her chubby fingers from his hair. How could this have happened? His face was hot with embarrassment, which only deepened as his King got to his feet and approached him.

"Eowyn, let go of Erkenbrand's hair". Her response was a scream. "Niece, let go". The King tried to open her fist, but for some reason she had the strength of a horse.

It was after a few futile attempts that the young man realised what had caused all the agonising pain. Eowyn had not tried to pull his hair, she was trying to pull out a bead off his braid. By now, Théoden had untangled his hair from her fist and she was just complaining in incomprehensible baby talk.

With quick motions he took his braid apart offered it to her. Her tear stained face transformed to one of pure joy. She quickly took it closer to examine it, it was small and metal, catching glimmers of light across its smooth surface. Eowyn did not spare another moment in contemplation of the man.

Théoden felt a bit sorry for the young lord's misfortune. He knew that Erkenbrand had not been very eager to start his own family, but he had been sure that there was no need of royal intervention. The young lord had showed a clumsy affinity towards the toddler. Soon, he would be glad to coo over the product of his effort. No, some people just need time before they matured enough towards the way of parenthood; if they ever sought that pleasure from life. Young Erkenbrand would seek it out soon, he was certain of that.

Théoden's musings were interrupted by a muffled, choking sound. Bema! The bead had found its way to Eowyn's mouth. Why did toddlers had to chew on everything?

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are wondering, Erkenbrand did start his own family soon after this meeting. In fact, he was so eager to start one, that his daughter was born 7 months after his wedding night...


End file.
